An Eye for an Eye
by NekoBanana
Summary: It has been half a year since the LA BB Murder Cases were solved and the serial killer Beyond Birthday was arrested, but he manages to escape, due to the Wammys house, Mello, Matt, Near and L. But there's a reason behind this resque, which is slowly penetrating Beyonds mind. This story is different than the original story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.


**This is my first fanfiction, and I really don't know if it's good or not, so please, R&R so I can improve my writing skills. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Annoyed Beyond looked at the white walls around him. Oh, how he desired to paint those awful plain walls red. Not just any red. Red, the color of blood, his own blood. It'd fit the depressing room more than perfect. If only he could escape from those handcuffs, and the metal chain attaching him to the chair. That bitch thwarted his plans. Naomi Misora, she ruined the game L and he were playing. She killed all the fun by arresting Beyond, when he was trying to burn himself to death. He knew it wouldn't work, he was a half-Shinigami, after all. His plan was so perfect. He'd pretend he was dead, then disappear and make another murder puzzle, for the competition against L. He knew that one day, he'd surpass L. It was his goal. He didn't hate L. In fact, they were pretty good friends. They had much in comment, apart from the fact that Beyond was a serial killer. And one day, L'd see that too. In fact, Beyond knew he'd already seen it. Right now, as we speak, there's a great "killer" active, pulling all the attention to himself, like a spoilt little brat, known as "Kira". Beyond felt a big envy towards this person. His killings weren't real. There was no blood. Just pathetic little heart attacks. He made thousands of people his victim, claiming all the lives op people who should have lived. He didn't disserve the title of the biggest serial murderer in the world. If L had not recognized that Beyond Birthday was the one behind the LA murders, Beyond would be a victim too. But L knew Beyond. He wouldn't admit it, but he admired Beyond, and Beyond admired L. That was the reason why L had used Beyond's alias to report that they had imprisoned him. L knew that Kira searched his victims by watching the news and hacking the police's computer base to find criminals to kill. So L gave out Beyond's alias, "Rue Ryuuzaki", to save him from death.

But he'd made a bold move putting him in a mental asylum. Made him look like a disgusting psycho. At this range Beyond was absolutely lost. There was no escaping from here, he was still bright enough to realize that. There was no way they'd ever free him from this forsaken place, they'd forget his "human rights". Not that Beyond ever cared about this human rights, but they should. He wouldn't spent his life rotting in this awful room.. Would he? And suddenly there was a short feeling of dismay and sadness, he had experienced neither of those before. But that feeling quickly disappeared as soon as it got there and made place for an infuriating feeling, slowly spreading through his whole body. He needed some precautions, which he hadn't. An overwhelming laughter suddenly escaped from his throat, coming from his stomach. "KYAHAHAHAHAAH!" Causing shivers to everyone who might be listening. He really became mentally insane. If he didn't get out of here fast, he'd become one of those psycho killers, but an imprisoned one. He'd rather stay a bright serial killer, one like je used to be, before they had put him here. But he had to admit, that laughter was one he'd practiced on a long time and it felt good releasing it.

Nevertheless, he needed a plan. Which was hard to make in his position. There was no clock, so no schedule. He just got food at -for him- just some random times at the day. Speaking of which, he had a pretty empty stomach. He couldn't possibly think without some fuel for his brain. Hopefully they brought him jam. They'd better.

What felt like hours, but in fact were just 23 minutes, they brought him some food. The door right in front of him opened and two guards came in. Another surveillance guard closed the door and stood next to it, arms crossed. He reminded Beyond of a bouncer. He looked up, watching the numbers and letters above his head. Pete Graphill. The numbers above his head kind of shocked Beyond and made his mind go all blurry, but then he came back to sins. This could mean his escape. Beyond heard a click as the handcuffs were removed from his wrists. The other guard roughly placed the plate on Beyond's lap. It was a plate with some old bread. "Well, where is my jam?" he hissed. Sharp like a knife. "Mr. Birthday, you cannot simply expect a walking buffet. Just eat it already," the monotone voice irritated Beyond. It was his act. He looked back to the surveillance guard. "Very well, Pete," he gave the man a provocative glance. The man didn't respond. He just ignored the red eyed man. Those who had just given Beyond a free ticket to his execution. It was quite simple, in fact, a child might have think of it. But it was just luck. You see, Beyond was born with the eyes of a Shinigami, and with these eyes, he could see the remaining lifespan of any person. He could also see their full name. This had brought him so far in the match against L. He could use his eyes as identification in the LA Murder Cases.

At this time, Beyond saw that the remaining lifespan of "Pete", was just a couple of minutes. It'd only be a matter of time before his life would come to an end. Unfortunately, Beyond could not see the cause of death. He'd just need to win some time. Because of the fortune he felt when discovering the lifespan of the surveillance guard, he had forgotten to check the other ones, while one of them was almost as interesting as Pete's. They had almost the exact remaining time. At this rate, Beyond was really wondering the cause of death. Just a couple more minutes, his mind started to work like a countdown clock. He slowly raised a hand to take some of the bread of the plate. He tore it to little pieces and nibbled them one by one. "Hurry, Birthday, we haven't got all day," said the annoyed voice of one of the guards. Beyond found this rather ironical and amusing, and bursted into a terrifying laughter. Just one more minute. That moment Beyond got hushed by some loud shots. Shots of a gun. They sounded muted, but when the surveillance guard opened the door the room was filled with sound. The terrifying, horrible sound of screaming and shooting. It felt like a good old habit for Beyond. The surveillance guard, plus the guard with the same lifespan ran to the door, opened them and rushed to the hall. The remaining guard took out his gun and pointed it towards Beyond. "Don't move," he said, trying to sound convincing, but his voice was rather shaky. "What? Are you scared? You've got a gun, you can kill me whenever you want," he said, monotonic as always, but with a challenging glance in his ruby eyes. There were two more shots coming from the hall, Beyond guessed it must be those two idiots. "Shut your mouth an don't-" the guard got interrupted. Beyond saw someone entering the room. "Shut the fuck up and do as I say, unless you want to die like a fool like those colleagues of yours,"

That voice. Beyond swore he heard it before. Much more than once. "Put your weapon down and slide it to B," the voice demanded. B.. This person called him B, like they called him back at the Wammy's house. Suddenly he realized. He wanted the shout the name of his savior, but that'd be rather irresponsible. It was Mello, aka Mihael Keehl. One of L's successors, just like B. And just like Beyond, he was in a competition. No competition to surpass L, but to surpass another successor in the Wammy's house, called Near aka Nate River. There was not much Beyond knew about Mello. He was practically astonished. He didn't expect this sudden liberation, and especially not from Mello.

* * *

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea when I'll upload the next chapter. I'm pretty busy, so it might take a while, but I'll do my best.**


End file.
